Suicide Of a Wolf
by MakaiTantei
Summary: This story is incomplete and will remain so. :
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

OOC: hi, this is my first ever Wolfs Rain Fanfic. i have no clue where it will go, since im basing it on a small forum RPG called "Wolfs Rebirth". Id like to think my friends Someguy208 and HanaYukimora and Rai and others who joined in the fanfic!

* * *

**

**the rpg this is based on is posted here:remember to take the spaces out! This darn thing wont allow links > **

******h t t p / f o r u m . s p i r i t d e t e c t i v e . c o m / i n d e x . p h p ? s h o w t o p i c 2 1 2 4 & v i e w f i n d p o s t & p 1 0 2 0 2 4**

* * *

******Summery:****after the last incident involving Kiba and his friends, no signs of the past were left behind...no one knows what a wolf is. THe wolves however DO exist...taking the form of a human...but only few actually know they even are wolf. **

There is one such wolf, his name is Sota. A wolf in search for somthing precious that not even humans know about...

You see, the human race grew to its fullest, as a peaceful society, no crime, nothing, just peace at heart...but now..things are starting to change in the earths patterns...crime, disasters, terrorism, and the arrival of a mysterious man who claims all of earth his...now he controls everything...his name unknown to mankind...everything else will be revealed in this fanfic...

lets begin...

* * *

prologue:

* * *

**...Paradise...**

**Longing for PaRaDiSe...**

**HOldInG On FoR paradise...**

**Waiting for paradise...**

**FiNdInG pArAdIsE**

Darkness engulfed the light from the moon. Shadows danced to the beat of the bewithering wind, there images caste onto the walls of the sandy dunes. a wolf...white fur, comes treading through, barely showing signs of energy. Limply it makes its way towards the dunes...pawprints that it leaves behind vanish as the sand blows lightly around. Single red hairs stand up on its silky white fur near its hind quarters. Blood. This canine, fierce in battle, mortally wounded. Smell of its injury deluting the surrounding air,being carried off by the cool Spring winds, announcing to the world around it about the hurt creature. The wolfs eyes glared a brilliant shade of green...a shade that meant pride and dignity, an expression that it was not the one to mess around with.

**Panting-**

**heavy panting...**

**glaring-**

**green eyes glaring...**

* * *

prologue: 


	2. A Thief Meets A Warrior

**_

* * *

OOC: please stick with me, at first it may seem like a boring story, but it will rise in action each chapter, just like in the show.if you have any questions dont be afraid to tell me the questions or suggestions in a review, this goes for each chapter._****

* * *

**

A THEIF MEETS A WARRIOR;

what was this beautiful creature running from? Or better yet, where too? This he didnt even know...until his nose caught the fresh sweet scent of flowers...Lunar flowers, but where from? This was the same question the dignified wolf asked himself. Nowhere could he spot a single flower. No flower could ever grow in this terrain anyways. The ground was saturated with sand and was too dry to house a plant of such remarkable beauty. But, the smell enticed him and he felt obligated to follow it regardless his injuries. 

**_Running-_**

**_Rapid running..._**

**_Panting-_**

**_Always panting..._**

The wolf was losing breath fast, but alas he came upon a small yet busy looking town. People rushed on the brick roads, kicking up dust from all direction. Confused, the wolf ran into an alley that was inhabited only by several wooden crates and metal piping.

In the streets a womans scream echoed. By the appearance of it, the woman must have been the victem of a pickpocket beacause the suspect ran, shoving passed the crowd of people who came packing over to investicate the source of the scream. It was a young boy, about 14 years of age wearing a medium length black coat that draped loosely over his shoulders. Short cut, dirty blond hair sat upon his head and he had the eyes of a misleading orphan.

Under his left arm sat the wallet of the woman who had been randomly picked out to be the victem of his, what appeared to be, professional pickpocketing skills. He ran with incredible speed, that the mob of people chasing him from behind hadnt seen him slip into the alley and they ran right passed. A childish grin spread across his face. "Score one!" He shouted in his imature voice. "heh-heh" He took the wallet from its comfortable hiding place under his arm and proceeded to open it as he walked through the alley. "Loaded! That old hag should know better that to carry 50 bucks" he snickered to himself, until a voice broke his celebration.

"You know, I despise people like you kid..." From the shadows stepped out a figure baring ghost white medium lengthed hair. It draped over the face of its owner as he stepped closer to the kid thief.

The kid smirked at the remark made by the mysterious person. "Get out of my way and go back to being a bum" he swallowed a knot in his throat as the person reached up and took ahold of his coat holding him so he was now on tip-toes.

The person swiped the dark hair from in front of his face, revealing glowing green eyes lit by the rising sun.

"No, you are the only bum i see" He threw the kid backwards, making him crash into a pile of rusted pipes. "Its the kind like you i hate most." he snapped around and began to walk off.

"Who the hell are you?" the kid asked shouting. By the time he stood back up and gained his balence, the guy was gone. He started to run after, until he slid on somthing wet. He touched the ground, recognizing the smell and the touch. "...blood?"

The sun had comepletly risen, turning the sky all shades of pink, blue, purple. Clouds were out of the question, just clear skys. The kid followed the trail of blood, leading him deeper into the alley.

the shadows swollowed him from all sides as he ventured deeper, curious to find the source of the blood.

His eyes focused into the dark. He could see into the night like no other person could, he always could, but he figured it was a talent. Regardless of his nightvision, the kid tripped over somthing and smacked right on his face.

Now laying on thhe ground, the kid felt around to find what he had fallen over, his hand grasped a handful of hair, gasping. Had he just tripped over the body of a dead man? No, what he was holding was a sample. he felt around more, the object he tripped on was warm and covered in fur, and was still breathing.

**_Breathing,  
Wont stop Breathing..._**

* * *


	3. Insane About The Canine

**ooc: Alright, i hope you all are reading and reviewing each chapter you read: Please do your best, i love to hear commentsnaturally as well as suggestions...please try not to flame me, i try my best...**

**

* * *

**

Insane about the Canine

The boy rushed to his feet, and took a look at the 'thing'. in front of him, layed a white dog, bleeding from its hind quarters.

The dog was unconcious, possibly from blood loss. The boy sat beside it and ran his fingers through its silky fur. "I could make a fortune from this thing!" the theif bragged to himself grinning faintly, until a voice interupted him once again.

"No you cant kid," he recognized that voice. It belonged to the person who he had been originally looking for, the green eyed guy who had shoved him to the ground.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up. The kid literrally jumped back a few feet from fright. "wh-where are you!" he shouted looking in every direction but not spotting a thing.

the dog whimpered, as it stood itself up. The kids eyes focused back at it. The dog what appeared to be a smirk on its face. It opened its eyes, to allow its green emeralds glare at the kid, who was now frozen. the green eyes...the same he seen in the guy. "No...No way-" he sat there staring into the orbs. "This-isnt happening-to me, no this is impossible im going crazy!"

He gained stregth to move his legs and he stood up, he turned around and began to run, but the animal behind him jumped into the air, overhead landing in front and blocked his exit, the kid once again turned to escape but the dog jumped again blocking the way. the boy fell to his knees,his eyes closed. "why are you doing this!" he shouted, then reopened his eyes, the creature was gone. "-wh.." he rushed to his feet and ran far from the alley as he could, weeping. townspeople staring as he ran passed them.  
"i got to get out here!" he shouted, frightened, shivering, but there was police blocking the way to his hollowed tree fort where he could escape. "no! this cant be happening to me!"

he was surrounded, no escape this time. an officer approached him, cuffs in his hand in the other a gun. "no! get away!" he made an attempt to jump through the baracade, but was tackled down by the cops.

"You have the right to remain silent..." one told him as he was cuffed. the head officer stepped from the crowed of officers, his black badge covered uniform neatly ironed, and his cap covering his short black hair. the head officer was fairly young. he grinned looking down at bthe kid as the officers back off him, leaving him on the ground, looking fierce.

"You are being convicted for more than one hundred thefts in this area and others outside of town." the sleek headmaster announced. "Additional convictions for trying to escape" he added. "understand Soeta Minuichi?" he laughed deviously as he kicked the boys side.

Soeta, the kid theif shouted out in pain. The kick had just broken one or two of his ribs. "Lock him up" the head officer said walking off. as they took him away he kept mumbling, crying out that it was the dogs fault. thats all he said through questioning, through court, through anything.

Crying,  
Always Crying...

* * *


	4. Intro of a soon to be ally Lost ruins of...

**Intro of a soon to be ally; Lost Ruins of the Fallen Pages**

**:quick-key:  
**_Italic_**new characters intro into the story**

_It was still sunny out, the rain clouds had passed, a boy kicked around some rocks, in the grassy fields of the plain in which he stood in. _

He had been traveling some time now, and his short brown hair now seemed gray from all the dust it gathered from the travel. he stood tall and appeared around the age of 17 years.

He was now lost, not knowing which way to go he kicked another rock from boredom...just then a strong gust of wind blew.

He could smell it...a sweet smell of a certain flower...it tickled his nose. "the wind is coming from that way..." He looked towards the east.

"Therefore i go that way" He added. Not hesitating, he gathered his speed and ran off at a fast rate and vanished into the horizen not knowing what awaited him.

**Running,  
always running...**

back to soetas cell  
The sun was beginning to set, another day lost in the cell he slept in. Sota had been captured a week ago now, taken to a facility off towards the east. It was unknown to him of the location, but deep in the air, he could smell a scent that he had never smelled before in his life, it was sweet and smelled remarkable...

"What the hell is that?" He asked himself. He stood up from his bed of hay that was piled into the corner, and walked to the barred window.

The sky was darkening and the scent was ever so strong in the air. "Hmph" He sat and fidgeted with his fingers...he couldnt concentrate, the smell was driving him crazy!

He stood back up and went to the cell door, its bars were terribly thick, but the scent made it so he didnt care anylonger...he began throwing himself into the door, uncontrollably, trying to brake it down. His eyes glowed brilliant green as the dim light above reflected on them.

He continued this selfless, helpless act, until his body could no longer handle it, and he collapsed to the floor, out of breath and his bones sore. He had actually drew blood on the side of his head and possibly broke a few of his ribs but that wasnt going to stop him.

He quickly stood back up, and one more time, thrust his body at the door, this time the door flew off its hinges and smacked the wall outside the cell. Soeta limped out the cell into the hall. slowely he looked around, there werent anyguards in site.

This was indeed strange. Soeta made his way down the hall of cells. Leaning on the walls for support as he limped, he made it to another door. He opened it and peeked out, still noone in sight. "Hmn" he continued to walk, exploring the room keeping an eye out for company.

He found another door, he looked into its window. "So thats where they are" It appeared everyone was in that room in an assembly. On a white screen was projected a beast whose image stung his eyes, the same beast soeta himself had met with previously a few days before. The Canine...

He scrambled backwards, that beast was his very nightmare. He ran off from fright in the direction of a red-lit sign that read "Exit", but crashed through its window when he tripped.

Confused and be-dazzled, he scrambled back up, he had sliced his arm up on the broken glass but he continued, he ran down the stairs of the emergancy exit. but he again lazily tripped and landed on his stomach gasping for air.

He had been traumatized, that canine did this to him, he was horrified by it...his hand rested in front of his face, resting in a large puddle of blood from his arm. he looked at his reflection in the thick red fluid and gasped. Before him, in the puddle, was a image of one of the canine beast, except different than the last. This creature had dirty blonde hair like Soetas, and had slim misleading eyes.

He crept back up and quickly found himself free outside the building, luckily undetected since everyone in the building was attending that assembly apparently about that beast. He ran as fast as he could, even if his lungs hurt and burned. He wanted to cry out...

Soeta soon found himself wondering the ruins of a lost town. It was ancient. Shards of glass thrown about and pictures of tornpeople who appeared of royalty were scattered.

A building, collapsed into rubble, was sitting atop a small curve in the hills. He walked over and looked around, books layed on the dirt covered floor. He picked one up...it was a journal, but only one page was left undestroyed.

It read, "And thus, We shall Give up Our PAradIse, and AnoTHer One ShalL AwaIt Us" what was this? Soeta was confused more...But, not as confused as he would be later. He was rummaging the pile of deserted books.

One was most admiring. he opened it, "The Book Of The Moon..." he read outloud. It appeared all the pages had fallen out, but, one page, tucked behind the cover still remained. It seemed to be a regular thing in those particular ruins that the books always had one page in tact. He looked at the pages contents and his eyes widened. Soeta froze as he read it over and over again in his head. It said...

_**Reading,  
Always reading...**  
_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**how was that chapter? Good i hope? ... sorry for leaving a cliffhanger but i couldnt resist, would you like the next chappy to find out what the book said? **


	5. Strange Coincedences

Chapter  
\\four/

Strange Coincedences

* * *

Sorry i took so long, my computer has been like dead for a month and i recently got it fixed and finished this chappy! remember blue text is Sotas pov :  
------------------------------------------------------------------

**"I tell you now the words of Red Moon.  
From the great spirit was born the Wolf.  
And Man became his messenger.  
The Beast lives his life in silence.  
Abiding where the blessing of the blood of the Gods bestowed upon him.  
The White Flower.  
After winning the favor of the lord of the night.  
Will share her sent. Preordained and eternal in Countenance.  
Her form is of a lily white supple Maiden. She distills and condenses all of time. Until it becomes a precious frozen mass.  
ONLY THEN WILL APPEAR THE WRETCHED BEAST."**

Sota stared at the books page. "this...this cant possibly be..." He pondered more at the words until he was overcame with rage.

"No way this can be true!" his shouts echoed, he looked into a shattered mirror and looked at himself.

"No" his eyes widened, in the mirror, was one of the beasts...a wolf...he fell backwards afraid. "No stay away from me!" He looked at his hand which throbbed.

There, he could see it. A paw...the wolf in the mirror was him. He stared and stared then looked at himself. "No i cant be one of those things! I have a mother...a father, they are human i am human!" he couldnt bring himself to realize the truth.

"But you arnt human," a voice replied from behind him.

"Wha-" he turned around. The voice belonged to a young man, enshrined in a very expensive black trench coat. "Who are you?" He demanded. He could see a government badge posted on the left chest of the coat.

"My name is of no importance...however, you can refer me as your demolisher, filthy beast." the young man was holding somthing casually. he lifted up a pistel, aiming it at Sotas head.

"No! I am not a beast i am a human!" he shouted to make it clear.

"No, you are a confused beast, from the way i see it, your nothing human. We the government knew this all along..." He smirked.

"Take that back! I am so human! I will show you!"

"Oh will you? Show me" he placed his hand on the trigger and shot the gun.

Sota managed to dodge the attack enough so the bullot didnt hit any of his vitals. Instead, the bullet pierced into his shoulder forcing him to shout in pain and try to run. He was amazed at his speed. he was out of there in an instant and soon found himself in thedepts of a forest.

"wow" he was amazed. he hadnt realized that being a beast would actually have an advantage.

"Hmph" But now he had a new view on the creatures, and sat in the forest studying and training his new wolf skills.

Sota vowed to get revenge on the government a while ago when his parents who worked for them were killed, but now he could finally do so, not just because of thier deaths either, also, because they imprisoned him and knew all along what he really was, even when he didnt.

He wondered if his so called parents also knew.  
When he was finished learning about his knew self, he decided to explore the area and learn about every ounce of the lands.

Thinking,  
always thinking...

---

Weeks, Months went by. The day was cold and windy, a storm was moving in. The lost brown headed boy took refuge from the rain in an old barn. He had been searching the scent of the flowers for a few months now since he first began to notice it.

If it wasnt for the rain making the scent too weak, he would still be out searching for its source.

"Man its cold" he commented before going over to a pile of straw in the corner. He fell backwards onto it and layed down staring up at a second floor of the barn. Just then, he spotted a slight movement throught the floorboards.

"what the-"

CRASH, somthing snapped and came falling through the second floor screaming. "AHHH!"

"GYA!" he tried moving out the way but it was too late. a young girl landed on top of him. Her long blonde colored hair landed in his face and he was blinded.

"Ah get off get off!" he shouted trying to get it off his face, but it was hard since she was laying on his arms so he couldnt move.

"Gya! Im so so so very sorry!" she shouted worriedly in a nice polite voice. "Did i hurt you?"

"Lets see...i cant feel any part of my body from head down, do i look like im ok?" He shouted. She rushed off him and helped him up.

"Im so sorry, i was lodging up there and you came in and i got kinda frightened, " she admitted brushing herself off.  
She had a nice athletic build, wearing an interesting alfet consisting of a long jean skirt, and pink shirt. her hair was gorgious blonde. he stared at her for a minute.

"Your a wolf arnt you?" She asked him.

"What?"

"A wolf, you are one arnt ya?"

"What does it look like to you?"

"Sorry for asking so, what pack do you belong to" she asked

"You ask too many questions" He responded sighing,

"A loner then?" she said, "Dont worry i am too well, at least now. I was thrown out my pack" She sighed, "Others can be oh too cruel" she shook her head then looked at him.

"My name is Maho by thy way," she said smiling at him.  
He smiled back, "Maho? thats interesting, mines Maku"

"Ma-ku? thats almost like my name! What a coincedence!"

"So why were you lodging up there?" He pointed to the second floor.

"I was hiding from the governent! They have been everywhere it seems" She said, "I was following some wierd scent for a while and it began to rain," she smiled and looked at him.

"I guess our names arnt the only things similar" he said, "Ive been following that smell for months now it seems" He said.

"What do you think it is?" she asked curiously.

"I dont know...something nice i hope..."

Following,  
always following...  
-------------------------------------  
sorry this chappy kinda sucks and isnt well organized XD I havent written anything for a lil i just need to warm up, next chappy will be better i hope O  
------------------------------------- 


	6. With Rain Comes Changes

**_

* * *

sorry if this chapter sucks...i just got back from camping and im kinda tired >> So it may sound a little uh..destrorted and as if i didnt try hard on it...but i did i really did!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter  
\\Five/**

With Rain Comes Changes

* * *

Sota had been traveling for a while now...the heat was unbearable.  
He scuffled into a bush, after hearing familiar noises.

The voices of the governent driving by on there routine field check. He had learned that this whole field was the "Pigs" has he called them. he also found that alot of the land wasnt owned by anyone except a few people trying to live free of control by the government and as long as they stayed out of sight they wouldnt be bugged.

A few miles away Sota himself had been staying in one such place where he was fed and given plenty nourishment, pretending to be a mere 'dog'...

Ever since his discovery of being a wolf, hes refused to take human form unless it was nessessary, its been so long he forgot what his human form even looked like.

As the pigs passed he stood and was ready to continue his way...The smell that drove his animal instincts out to escape captivity was near again...he could smell it in a small gust of wind that blew through his fur.

"Hmph", He looked at the sky. "Rain..." The clouds were heavy in appearance, ready to burst there tears over the saddened world.

Within minutes, it was raining, pouring, his fur was soaked and the dirt on the ground heavilly saturated.

He began to run...until he spotted the Pigs stopped in front of an old barn. He stopped and hid behind a small bush. "Whats this about..." he wondered.

The pigs exited there vehicles with there heavypowered guns. "Looks like we got ourselfs some intruders in there..." Sota could here one of them say. they wore strange maskes with red goggles. "Get em dead" He ordered and within seconds they had there guns loaded and aimed at the barn.

Inside the barn Maku and Maho heard the clanking and voices of the pigs.

"oh no they found me!" Maho shouted frightened.

"Theyve been everywhere exterminating wolves left and right...that new leader of theres...something smelly about that guy..." Maku commented.

"Lets find someplace to hide then!" Maho replied. "Hide where we cant get hit.." she looked around and spotted an old storm shelter. "Thats in a really good place! Comes in useful yes?" She hurried and pried open the door jumping in. "Hurry!"

Maku nodded and jumped into the storm shelter...luckily it was well hidden, blending in with the floorboards.

within seconds Sota watched them fire at the barn until it was slung through with millions of bullot wholes. "Alright end fire!" one of the commanded and walked over to look inside the barn...there wasnt anything in sight. "Damnit"

"There aint anything in 'er!" He shouted. "Bunch of morons! Your radars must o' picked up some there rats or sometin'!" he ordered them back in the vehicle and soon were out of sight.

Maku and maho waited one or two minutes to leave the shelter. When they were out they collapsed. "That was too close" Maku stated outloud, while maho agreed.

Sota walked over, muddy, to the barn and went inside curious to see what the fuss was about. "Hmph" He seen the two other wolves and immediatly stopped in his spot. "That was a waste of time" He said outloud and began to walk out.

"Huh? hey! Who are you!" Maho ordered. "Arnt ya gonna help us?" She was pretty much beggng.

Sota grinned and looked at her. "Look, I dont help the already dead," He continued walking.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"If i helped you, then id only kill you for being a nuisence...if i didnt then you'd die anyways so your pretty much already dead now shutup" He explained.

"I happen to be able to survive on my own thankyou very much" Maku made clear.

"Great, now teach your girlfriend how to survive so she lives another day...you can start by telling her to shut up" Sota smirked exiting the barn.

"Hey! SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND I JUST MET HER YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Maku shouted. Maho blushed and shook her head, "Stupid wolf, you should get your temper shot.." She commented scratching her head.

"Oh i see now...you two are meant to be housepets correct? well note to 'Dogs' the wild isnt for you, so go back to your loving owners so that you can be cared for, fed and whatever you 'dogs' do" He began to walk down the field away from the barn.

"Hey wait! Your going in the direction of the flowers!" Maho shouted. "You are looking for them too yes?"

"Shutup will you"

"No"

"shut up"

Maho stuck out her tounge and demanded that she could speak.

"Fine what do you want?" Sota asked frustrated.

"you know where your going and i dont im lost"

"Me too" Maku added.

"hn...follow me but im not going to speak to you, i dont like you period" sota made it clear. he scratched his head and sighed.

"If it helps...i hate you too" Maku stated.

the three of them began to walk in silence down the muddy road which was now drying.

"rain is cool! It destorts the ground and when the ground drys its always different! It also changes the skys and the moods! I love changes!" Maho was annoying Sota so much he couldnt stand it but he tried ignoring her.

"I hate them..." Sota said.

Maku raised an eyebrow at sota, "Wow...you arnt out much are you?"

"Youd be suprised at how 'out' i have been" sota sighed and continued the walk, describing to them the area. How there are few places nearby unruled by the 'pigs' he made it clear the maho and maku that he hated the government so much. "yeah...this field is the governemts property...this world is the pigs backyard..."  


**Changing...  
Raining changing**

**

* * *

**

i**_ hope it didnt suck too much! Ive been down and sick and everything!_**

**

* * *

**


	7. Return of a Hero A Legend

* * *

ive been away on vacation sorry for the long update...and if this chap sucks...thanks to alot of pple for there comments thanks!

* * *

Return of a hero

\\chapter 7/

* * *

The sun was beginning to go down, darkness starting to engulf the three creatures in shadows. Sota sighed, "Hmph...Come with me if you must but stay away from me got that?" He growled his rules to the two others.

"Ok!" Maho shouted excitedly. Her eyes glistened with happyness, "Youll take us to safety right?" She asked, "Oh! You will take us to the wonderful smelling flowers!" Maho sighed happily, "Awsome!"

Maku nodded his head, "Yeah it is awsome" his comment ached Sotas heart. Maku sounded a bit out of it and tired. "Shall we?" he reached out his arm and motioned it outwards. "Lead the way."

Sota would nod breifly and begin to walk the direction he was once familiar with. Maku and Maho both followed him into a bush which he pushed back. Behind the green shrub curtain was a small ruggy town. "Hnph, stay close to me got it?"

Both Nodded-  
Smiles nodding...

They headed down town. a little alley stood at the far end of the street they were on. Sota looked both ways and began walking until a voice called out.

"Soeta"

sota froze and turned around, "What do you want" he said very coldly.

"Dont worry its me, remember?" The voice was coming from a fairly small kid about 12 years old with golden spiked hair, and frozen stiff.

Sota glared at him more, "I cant say i do" he replied truthfully.

"Shutup Soeta, Last i checked the coppers got to ya" the boy said to him, "You were the best thief too, what they do to you anyhow?"

"Heh, Nothing much, just normal stuff ya know..."

maku and maho looked at each other. Maku said, "I wish i knew what they are talking about" and maho replied, "Same here!"

"How did you get out anyhow? use your incredible talent and trick them into thinking they got the right guy? or somthing like that?" the boy was awfully curious.

"I broke out" Sota answered simply.

"WHAT? But Soeta your a legend and you got yourself into all this trouble?"

"a legend?" Maku asked. "WHat in the world?" maho added.

"Come on guys" Sota called them to follow. He looked at the boy, "Dont tell anyone i am here got that?" the boy nodded.

Sota led them into the alley finding an old door under an old carpet he opened it and jumped in. "Hurry before your seen"

Maho of course hesitated, because it was dark and spooky and of course smelled like dead animal.

Leading.  
Always Leading

* * *

plz R&R! THANKS!

* * *


End file.
